The Complication of Us
by bluebubbles2554
Summary: After 5 years, he has returned and Sabrina doesn't know what to think. Will old feelings come back or has she finally gotten rid of that crush she had all those years ago?/Cute and fluffy Puckabrina/No swearing, but minor adult content.
1. He's Back

**Cute and fluffy Puckabrina story. That's about it**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **He's back**

"So, sleepover at my house tonight?" Bella asks me as we slide into our usual seats at the table. I put my tray down with a bang and plop onto the hard cafeteria seat.

"No," I reply sharply.

"Geez, I'm sorry I asked," she replied, giving me a concerned looked.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, it wasn't Bella's fault that I couldn't come. Although, frankly it isn't mine either. It was my parent's stupid orders about staying in tonight to greet _him._ "My parents are making me stay in tonight."

"Special plans?"

"Not really. At least none worth mentioning." Bella gives me a look that says she's clearly curious, but I ignore it. A small stab of guilt hits me, but I push it to the side. I refuse to talk about who was coming home or else I'd start thinking about him. And God couldn't even help me once my mind wandered down that path.

"It looks like it will be just me then," Bella says, steering me into the present. "Or maybe a super hot somebody." I twist around in my seat to where Bella is looking to see Jared, a tall boy in our grade and Bella's huge crush. I grin as Bella hisses for me to stop staring.

"He totally likes you," I say.

Bella blushes severely and stares down at her tray. "He doesn't."

"Yes, he does," I insist because really, it is true. Anyone who paid even the slightest amount of attention could tell that Jared likes Bella and vice versa. Except, of course, Jared and Bella. "You should ask him out."

"What? No!" Bella gives me a strange look to which I roll my eyes. "I have to wait for him to ask me out. I mean what if he doesn't like me and says no? It would be so embarrassing!"

"Well, then you two will both have to just keep sneaking glances at each other until one of you gets the courage to ask each other out." Bella just rolls her eyes at me in reply.

"What about you? Got someone you've got your eye on?"

"Nope," I reply and grin when Bella gives me a pouty look.

"Come on, everyone likes someone."

"Not me." Bella gives me a skeptical look that says she can see right through me. Although to be honest, I've always secretly thought that she could. Seriously, the girl could read my mind. Or maybe I was just awful at a poker face. My mother always says I show everything I think on my face.

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" I watch as Bella looks around the room for boys. I join her for fun. Who knows, maybe a boy really will capture my eye. I almost snort out loud at the thought.

It's not that I don't like boys because I do. I've had crushes like every other teenage girl, but currently I was in a hole. I thought of boys as cute, but never crush worthy, at least not right now. There was a time when I had crush. The kind that was mind consuming, heart wrenching, but it was years ago and the boy I had fallen in love with was gone. Well not gone, he was coming back…

I mentally shook my head and tried to focus on Bella who was rattling off boy's names. "What about Darren? Cute hair," Bella said.

I looked at the boy she was talking about. "He looks half my age!"

"Okay, okay. What about Ted?"

"Have you ever seen him without his face pressed into his phone?"

"John?"

"Not the brightest tool in the shed."

"Jerry?"

"Too tall. I would hurt my neck just looking at him."

"Phil?"

"Too smart." Bella stared at me at that remark.

"You can have too smart?"

I nodded admittingly, "I would feel stupid with him."

Bella sighed, "What about Tom?"

"He sleeps with every girl he can get his hands on!"

Bella sighed, "You're ridiculous."

"I am not," I protested. "I just like a certain type."

"Is that type even human?"

"Yes!" Generally with blond hair and green eyes, but I wasn't going to tell Bella that.

Bella gave another sigh and looked at her watch. "Shoot, I'm late for a meeting with Ms. Anderson. Got to run." She stood up and walked off, leaving me alone at the lunch table.

I turned to my tray where the mystery substance they called 'food' sat on my plate. I pushed the tray to the side, there was no way I was going to eat that. I rummaged around in my bag until I found an apple. It was good enough until I got home.

 _Home._ What would happen when I got home? Would he already be there or would he be arriving later? I shook my head, angry with myself for thinking about him. How is it that even when he isn't around, he's still screwing up my life? Although, a small part of me couldn't wait for him to come home. A really small part. Like miniscule.

I sigh and grab my bag, tossing it over one shoulder. May as well go to class then sit here by myself until the bell. I grab my tray and dump the mystery food into the garbage.

I head across the loud cafeteria to the doors. As I do, I glance around at the tables crammed into the small room and the kids crammed into the even smaller tables.

Just a typical day at Ferryport Landing High School. The small town had gotten bigger over the years since the Everafter War. Although many Everafters had left, a few had in fact stayed in town. More humans had come and slowly the small town I grew up in, became bigger. Well, bigger is a relative word. There is still only fifty kids in my grade, but at least there is a high school.

I was currently walking in your average cafeteria, although a bit smaller. Kids sat crammed into tables, laughing and talking with their friends. Mostly complaining about teachers and quizzes they had, but overall just glad to be on lunch break.

In the corner, a group of students erupted in cheers. I look over at them to see what you would probably call the 'popular kids'. In truth, my school is so small the popular kids are a small group of jocks and cheerleaders. They actually aren't all that mean as long as you stay out of their way. In fact, a few are even kind to me.

I resist the urge to walk over to see what is so funny and continue on my way to the door. It isn't like I want to be friends with them. I was never into the whole 'popular kids' thing. I know that it sounds exactly like someone who was never popular would say, but seriously. I'm happy being invisible. It has worked out well for me these years in surviving high school. Besides, this is my last year, so why change now?

I had been so lost in my own head, I hadn't been looking where I was going. As I walked out the door, I barreled into somebody. Before I could apologize, I landed flat on my behind, my bag and apple thrown across the ground.

"Ow," I moaned rubbing my back side.

"I'm sorry," a voice above me said. "I wasn't looking where I was going." I look up to see a boy standing directly above me. He has brown hair groomed perfectly to the side, dark eyes and a perfectly straight noise.

"It's okay," I mumble back. He gives me a hand and I only hesitate slightly before allowing him to pull to my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked me with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Except my lunch." I grimace and pick up my apple from the floor before tossing it into a trash can.

"That's what you were going to eat for lunch?" I wonder why he's still talking to me as I pick up my bag.

I give a small chuckle, "Is it your first day here? The cafeteria food probably isn't even classified as food."

He smiles at me and I notice that he has a rather nice smile. It lights up his face and makes him look even more cute. "Actually, it is. I'm Theo."

"Nice to meet you Theo, I'm Sabrina." I pause wondering whether or not I should continue on the conversation. Then I think who cares? It's not like I have a better place to be. "What grade are you in?"

"Twelve."

"Same." I give an awkward head nod I instantly regret and say, "Well, see you later." I turn around and start to head down the hallway.

"But I owe you lunch," he calls after me.

"You can give it to me another time," I reply back without turning around. Secretly, I'm grinning as I head down the hallway. Maybe it is possible to have a crush again.

I stare at the clock, never have I ever wanted class to go more slowly. Unfortunately, my wish is not commanded and the bell goes off. I stand up from my desk and start to gather my papers and cram them into my bag.

"Remember, we have a quiz on Thursday," the teacher calls as students file out of the classroom. I internally groan, the first day of school and already I have mountains of piles of homework.

I walk out of the classroom to my locker. The schools not very large, so it doesn't take me a long time. As I dump some textbooks in my locker and retrieve my jacket, I overhear some guys talking.

"You going to Eric's party on Friday?" one of them asks.

"Nah, it will be lame," guy number two replied.

"Come on, everyone goes to the party. It's tradition," number one says.

"I'll think about it," number two replied. The boys walk off, leaving me by my locker. I know what party they're talking about. Eric's huge annual schools-started party. I've been once before with Bella because I was curious. It's the kind of party where you just show up, no invitation needed which is really the only reason I would be at one. All I remember is the loud music and the clumsy bodies jumping around to it. People got drunk and high and to top the night off, a random guy tried to feel me up. It wasn't the best experience to say the least, but it was still an experience and a normal one.

I don't have a lot of normal experiences to say the least. I have experiences, I-almost-died experiences, but normal, not much. In my life, the idea of normal is crazy. Between the fighting and solving magical crimes, I don't have a lot of time for it. Even my best friend isn't normal, she's part frog. My family as well isn't normal. Not that I would trade them for anything, I quickly think.

I hurry out the door and past the students. I throw on my jacket in a rush as the ground begins to splatter with huge droplets. I open up my phone and shoot Bella a quick message. _Can you drive me home?_

I wait for a few minutes until I hear the beep of my phone. _I already left. Do you want me to come back?_

 _It's okay_. I pause and then type: _Eyes on the road._ She doesn't reply, so I think she's gotten my message and decided to follow it. Bella has a huge problem with texting and driving. She's already had multiple tickets because of it which causes me to always worry she'll get in an accident. Bella tells me not to worry about her, but I can't help it.

I hurry down the steps and round the path to walk home. It doesn't take long, only about fifteen minutes, but by the time I start walking, the rain is coming down harder. I have also foolishly grabbed a coat without a hood, so I'm getting drenched. My wavy blond hair has straightened and turned darker. It's clinging to my face in what's probably a very unflattering way.

I finally reach the house and bound up the steps. I reach into my pocket to pull out my keys, but I'm shaking so badly from the cold that I can't insert them into the many locks Granny insists on having. Instead I knock and wait in the cold for someone to answer.

The door swings open and standing in the doorway is a grinning Uncle Jake. "Uncle Jake!" I exclaim, happy to see my uncle after so many years.

"'Brina," he says and gives me one of his goofy grins. He's wearing dark jeans and a long overcoat with a multitude of pockets sewn on. "How are you?"

"Go-o-d," I reply, my teeth chattering together.

Granny Relda stuck her head from behind Uncle Jake. "Jacob," she says with a whack on his head, "she's shivering. Get in, get in." I am ushered in as Uncle Jake mumbles an 'ow.' Granny Relda shuts the door behind me and preceds to lock the many locks on the house.

I stare at Uncle Jake as my mind slowly comprehends. If he's home, then that means…

"He's in the kitchen," Uncle Jake says from seeing my expression.

I screw up my face in confusion, but I can tell I'm not fooling anyone. Damn, my face and it showing all of my emotions.

"I'm going to change," is all I say and walk to stairs. Thankfully the kitchen is at the back of the house, so I don't have to worry about passing him. God only know what I would do if I saw him.

I hurry up the steps and make a beeline for my room, quickly opening and shutting the door. I collapse onto my bed, not caring about my now wet pillows. I couldn't do this, I couldn't see him.

I mentally scold myself, it had been five years since I had last seen him. A lot could happen in five years. Five years ago, the Everafter War had just ended and he had left with my Uncle. Now he was back for however knows how long. A part of me wanted him to be here for a long time. It was the same part of me that missed him terribly.

I dragged myself out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes and my towel. I headed for the bathroom where I stripped and stepped into the hot shower. I let my mind wander as I washed.

I had in fact had a crush on him all those years ago, but it didn't mean I had one now.

I didn't have one now.

It was just a stupid crush I had when I was a little girl. He had been my first kiss, but I had kissed plenty of guys since then. Okay, maybe three is _plenty_ , but still.

Then how come I didn't blush when I thought about how I made out with Connor Lee in his car? There had been far more kissing then than when I kissed him. Yet, I blushed when I thought of him. I had to stop thinking of him. It felt even more wrong when I was in the shower, _naked_.

I quickly stepped out and dried off before grabbing my clothes off the floor. I towel dried my hair as best as I could before I admitted I couldn't waste any more time. I sighed, I guess I would have to go downstairs and greet him. The boy who made me miserable, who threw water balloons at me, the boy I had _loved._ Puck.

 **Okay so there we have it. The first chapter of my brand new story. I seriously can't wait to write the next chapter. Sabrina and Puck and tension. Ohhhhh it will be soooo good.**

 **So this is actually the first story I've written in first perspective and I must be honest, it took a bit to get used to. I kept forgetting that I was writing in 'I' and not 3rd perspective. In any case, it was different and fun.**

 **Make sure to review and say whether you like it so far or not. :)**

 **Until next time...**


	2. No feelings Whatsoever

**Enjoy ;)**

 **No Feelings Whatsoever**

I headed down the stairs as slowly as I could. Maybe it made me a coward to delay the inevitable, but I couldn't help it. I rounded around the stairs and walked to the living room and did a quick scan. Daphne, Red, Uncle Jake, but no Puck.

I resisted the urge to sigh in relief and made my way to the love seat. I sat down comfortably and turned to the TV. A reality TV show was on—Daphne had been obsessed with them recently. Just as I was settling in, I heard a familiar voice behind.

"Move, Ugly," Puck said and walked over till he was in front of me. I stared at him in confusion, not understanding the boy who stood in front of me. Well, not exactly a _boy_ anymore.

It was true, I secretly admitted. Puck was not a boy anymore, at least when it comes to appearance. He had grown taller, so he towered over me when I was sitting on the seat. Although I had a sneaking suspicion that he would tower over me standing up. His blond hair was as messy as usual, dangling just over his forehead. His green eyes are piercing into me. But overall, he's cute; hot really.

Which made me have a small, internal freak-out. I mean did Puck really think I was ugly? It had been five years, surely, I had changed. I calmed myself down, this was Puck I was talking about. He didn't notice girls, it was humanly impossible.

"Well?" Puck asked from above me, "get out of my seat."

"No, I got here first," I reply adamantly. My voice sounds surprisingly calm despite my inner panicking.

"Actually, I did. I just went to get food from the kitchen." He showed me his plate of sandwiches and fruits.

"Oh okay, thanks." I suddenly feel ridiculously brave, but foolish as I reach over and pluck a blueberry from his plate. It was worth it to see Pucks gaping face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I haven't had lunch."

"Does it look like I care?"

Ignore him and say, "I'm staying in the seat." I gesture around the living room. "There's seats available over there."

"Oh no, Smelly. This is about principle. I had the seat first, so I deserve to sit in the seat."

"Well, you can't do anything about it. I'm staying."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged," I sneer. In reply, Puck turns around and dumps his plate on the coffee table. I suddenly notice than everyone in the room is watching us. Apparently, we're more interesting than reality television. Is that a compliment?

Unfortunately, I don't have time to figure it out because Puck is attempting to pick me up. I struggle and try to push him away with my arms, but he's got them locked between my chest and his. I wiggle, but the boy has apparently gained some muscle in the time he's been away. In fact, he has quite a bit of muscle. I refuse to think about it.

He picks me up with ease and suddenly I'm out of the seat and in his arms. Not exactly how I was imagining me being in his arms would happen. _Not that I'm imagining me being in his arms._

He walks over to the couch and dumps me into it before turning around and collecting his plate. At least he has the decency to dump me on the couch and not on floor. The thought doesn't cheer me up as I stalk from the living room to the kitchen. Why are teenage boys such pig heads?

I storm into the kitchen to get some food and am greeted by Granny Relda. I toss a 'hello' her way and walk over to the pantry. I grab a handful of granola bars that will have to quench my hunger until dinner.

"Everything alright, _liebling_?" Granny Relda asks.

"Oh, everything is just peachy," I reply.

She chuckles, "You know somethings wrong when you use the word 'peachy'."

"I'm fine, really." I walk over to the door, but Granny Relda stops me.

"Is it about Puck?"

"No! Why would it be about that, idiot?"

"Language, Sabrina." It's not like I cursed or anything. "What's the problem? He's only been home an hour, surely he hasn't caused that much trouble." Granny chuckles to herself, but I don't join.

"He has, believe it or not."

"Oh?" Granny cocks an eyebrow at me. "What has he done?"

"He kicked me out my chair." As I'm saying it now, I feel rather foolish.

"That's it?"

"Yes!" I throw my hands to my side. I must sound like a toddler, but I don't care in this moment. I need to tell someone about what happened with Puck. Because weirdly, even though it's not a big deal, it's _him_ so it is a big deal.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yeah, whatever," I reply. "I've got a lot of homework." I turn around and march across the living room and up the stairs, taking extra care in not looking at Puck. When I reach my room, I collapse onto my desk chair. That was a complete and utter disaster.

Only with Puck, I think miserably. Only with him do I get so mad that I can't even think. Why? What makes him so special?

At least I can be sure of one thing: I no longer have feelings for Puck. I mean how could I have ever had feelings for that freak? No point in dwelling on that now because I don't have feelings for Puck. I don't.

At least, I think so.

 _I walk along the road. Why was I here? I couldn't remember. Only that I had to continue, someone was waiting for me at the end._

 _Who is it? I'm not sure exactly, only that this person is important. Someone that I care about._

 _I squint intothe darkness searching for the mysterious person. I see a silhouette of a dark man. He's tall, but I can't seem to see any of his features._

 _I have to go closer._

 _However, as I run to the man he seems to get farther and farther away._

 _"Sabrina," he calls. It's oddly familiar voice but I can't seem to place it. "Sabrina."_

 _"I'm coming," I call back. "Stop moving."_

 _"Sabrina, Sabrina," the voice is louder now._

 _"I'm coming," I call back._

 _"What are we going to do with you, Piggy?"_ What?

Suddenly I was dunked in freezing water. No not dunked, _poured._ And if my suspicions are right, it's by a certain blond haired, blue eyed boy with wings.

My eyes fly open to see that I'm lying in my wet bed. A grinning boy stands beside it, holding a bucket over my head. That explains the water.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growl.

"You wouldn't wake up," he replies. He grins gleefully at me as if it's some sort of game.

"So?" I'm practically shrieking at this point, but I'm mad and cold. Not a good combination. "That makes it okay to drench me in freezing cold water?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Grimm. I'd hardly call it freezing."

"Easy for you to say, you're not wet."

Puck grinned down at me and I was suddenly very cautious of the fact that my wet T-shirt was clinging onto me. I looked down to see it had turned slightly see through, illuminating my blue bra underneath. My cheeks flamed red with embarrassment, but at this point in time all I could be was mad. My vision went red with anger and narrowed in on the laughing faerie in front of me.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you."

"Get in line, Ugly." I don't bother to respond. I launch to my night stand to grab my water glass and chuck the water at him. It was scientifically less than what he dosed me in, but at least he was wet as well.

I grinned at his shocked face. Before, he could react I stand on my bed, making myself taller than him. I swing my ridiculously long hair around to the side and squeeze it onto Puck. One of the benefits of having long hair to my waist was that it was like a sponge. It takes forever to dry, but perfect for collecting water to dump on victims.

It turns out today that Puck is the victim. This instantly brightens my day.

"You didn't just," Puck started.

"Oh, I did." I frown down in mock horror at him. "Don't be so melodramatic." I feel weirdly pleased to turn his phrase back at him.

"Oh trust me, I won't."

"Well, then what are you going to do about?" He grins at me and I instantly flush at my words. Why do they sound seductive? It's never happened before.

Unfortunately, I cannot ponder my words for long because Puck has sprouted his wings and flew up to me. He tackles me down onto the bed, so I'm underneath him. He shakes his wet hair at me like a dog. The waiter droplets splash my already drenched face.

I try to push him off me, but it's a weak attempt. I feel oddly tingly and suddenly I'm laughing. Huge shakes of laughter that control my body and leaves me gasping for air.

Suddenly Puck is laughing as well. He rolls off of me and I feel a weird disappointment. Although, I quickly push it out of my mind as he shakes beside me with giggles as well.

At some point we stop and we're just lying in silence on my bed. I suddenly realize that it's the first time I've ever had a boy in my bed. Not exactly the experience I was hoping for. Not that I think about Puck in my bed. Because I don't.

Really.

"Hi Grimm," Puck says softly.

"Hi Faerie Boy," I reply. Even though we saw each other downstairs, _this_ feels like our greeting from being apart for so long.

We lie in silence for a long time. I'm not sure what to say and apparently neither does he. It's okay though, it's not awkward or anything. I'm just surprisingly happy to have him here.

But someone could walk in and I don't feel like explaining myself. So, I break the comfortable silence, "Why were you waking me up, anyway?"

"We're going out to eat for me and Jakes return. The Old Women told me to wake you."

"Okay." There's silence again and I don't want to fill it. But I do anyway, "I better get changed then."

"Yeah." Puck gets up from my bed and walks to my door. I noticed then that his shirt is clinging to his body in wonderful ways. I look away quickly, feeling flush. I would die of embarrassment if Puck saw me checking him out.

"See you later Grimm," is all he says before opening and shutting my door.

I flip over onto my stomach and groan into my wet pillow. What am I going to do? _No, this is silly_ , a voice in my head scolds. I did not have a crush on Puck. I was just admitting that he had a good body.

That was it.

People did that all the time without any feelings. It was just admitting that someone was hot and that is it. No feelings whatsoever.

 _Oh God, did I just think of Puck as hot?_

I was defiantly in trouble.

 **So that was chapter 2... Make sure to review and favourite/follow this story for more updates**

 **If you have any suggestions say so as well! :P**

 **Until next time ;)...**


	3. A Car Ride of Surprises

**I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Replying:**

Guest: Glad to see you enjoy the story so far. That's always nice to hear!

BDemon1995: Wouldn't we all love to see a jealous Puck? ;) Later on, perhaps...

anonymouswriter427: Awww thanks! Glad to hear it's not too mushy. Sabrina's just not that type of girl, you know? She's more likely to punch you than admit she has any feelings for you. ;)

SheWhoMustNotBeNamed1990: Thanks! Happy to hear you enjoyed it. ;)

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **A Car Ride of Surprises**

I stomp down the stairs as my mother calls me for the third time. "Sabrina, Sabrina!"

"I'm coming!" I yell back in annoyance. Couldn't she hear me coming down that stairs? I'm making a lot of noise as I stomp. Why couldn't she have just waited five seconds?

That was unfair, I mentally scold myself. It's true, just because I'm annoyed at Puck doesn't mean I have to take it out on someone else. It's just easier, if I'm being honest.

I can't show that I'm annoyed at Puck because then he'll know that he can get to me. That he can get under my skin and make me go insane because I'm thinking about him so much. He'll think it's because I actually _like_ him. Which isn't true at all. I think about hitting him with a brick, but liking him, no.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and head out the front door where everyone is waiting for me. We're all going out for dinner to celebrate Puck and Uncle Jakes return. It's kind of silly, I think. I mean it's not exactly like their coming back from war or something. Still, I don't complain if it means not eating Granny's strange cooking.

"Honey, you're going in Dad's car," Mom informs me and ducks into her own. I sigh and march over to my dad's old truck.

After the Everafter War, my parents each purchased their own cars. My mom got a practical Honda, but my dad decided he wanted to go the unconventional way. He came home one day with an old Chevy truck. It had chipped blue painted and a few dents, but my dad said it was at such a low price he couldn't have said no. He promised all it needed was a new set of paint and it would be back to normal.

Fast forward a couple of years and the new paint job really didn't help it that much. There was more scratches and bumps (a lot of them my doing when I learned to drive) and the truck often didn't start. So, long story short, I was not looking forward to driving with my dad.

I open up the back door and squeeze into the seat next to Red and shut the door. I grab my seatbelt and shove it into the buckle, making a clicking noise.

"Can we go?" Daphne asks my dad from the other side of Red. "It's really tight back here." _Uncomfortable as well,_ I think. It's not very relaxing to be pressed against the door.

"Yeah, just waiting for your Uncle Jake," Dad replies as Uncle Jake slides into passenger seat. "Speak of the devil."

Uncle Jake grins at us, "I met the devil once. Not the nicest fella, to be honest." I giggle as Dad starts the truck with enough noise to be heard across town. However, it soon starts moving so it seems like today is one of its good days.

"Uncle Jake," Daphne chirps, "tell us what happened when you were gone."

Uncle Jake scratched his jaw. "Oh, we had a lot of fun."

"More like they got into a lot of trouble," Dad grumbles from the driver seat.

"Well, there was that incident with the French police," Uncle Jake replies. "However, it should be fine as long as I don't go back anytime soon." He grins at us. "You know, until the Wanted posters are taken down."

Daphne gasps, "What happened?"

Uncle Jake waves her off. "That's a story for another day."

"Well, you certainly seemed like you had fun, Jacob," Dad said.

I snort, "I'm not sure how much fun you really could have. I mean you were with Puck." All eyes fall on me and I mentally scold myself for talking. Why do I always have to say things without thinking?

"No, Puck was great," Uncle Jake says, steering the attention from me.

"Really?" I ask because I am rather curious.

"Yeah, the boy can be fun when he wants to. Great liar as well. It turns out that can come in handy a lot."

"Really? Tell us about one of your adventures," Daphne asks.

Uncle Jake looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "I'm not sure we really had a lot of adventures. We mostly traveled around Europe and picked up magical items that were causing harm. Although, at one point we did make a stop in the North of Africa. There was a magic faerie wand that kept causing trouble in Egypt."

"Ooooh, what did it do?" Daphne asks.

"It kept changing the sphinx statues into weird shapes. It turned into a horse and then a banana. Caused a lot of people to be confused."

"I can see why," I say.

"Can you tell us another story?" Red asks quietly. I glance at Red, surprised that she said anything.

Although Red has come a long way from the girl she used to be, she is still incredibly quiet and prefers to listen than to talk. I noticed that when she's just talking to someone one-on-one she's usually really good. However, in a group of people, she often finds it hard to talk. It made school really hard for her, both with speaking and with bullying.

It had gotten better over the years. However, when Red first went to school, kids had constantly picked on and called her names. I had tried to intervene a few times, but it generally ended with me in a fight and getting sent down to the principal's office. Now, it was better. Kids mostly just ignored Red, which I suppose, is a step up from being bullied.

"You girls want a story?" Uncle Jake grinned at us. "I suppose I can say one." It was silent in the car for several more seconds as they waited for Uncle Jake to continue.

"Get on with it already!" I snap when I couldn't wait any longer. I'd never been very good at being patient.

"Okay 'Brina," Uncle Jake replied with a wink in my direction. "We mostly travelled around looking for magical objects and helping out Everafters. It's a lot worse out there then it was a few years ago because of all the Everafters that left Ferryport Landing. A lot of them left to travel the world and were quite surprised by what they got."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked, biting her palm in that annoying way she does.

"Well, you have to remember that the last time many of them were out in the world was over a hundred years ago. The world has changed a lot from what it was like in the nineteenth century. When the Everafter went back to Europe, where they originally came from, many of their homes had been destroyed and changed. They didn't really know what to make of it and many became confused and violent."

"That's awful," Daphne said and Red nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We found couple of trolls whose former cave had become a rock climbing site. Let's just say they were not too happy to find people climbing past their home all day. We had to stop them from killing some climbers. We also ran into a group of pixies whose home in the forest had been destroyed to make room for a mall." Uncle Jake gave a quick chuckle. "You know how pixies can get. They nearly turned the entire mall inside out before we could control them. They destroyed property and clothes. Not to mention, they had upset all the customers into a frenzy."

I snorted, "I'm sure Puck most have loved that."

"He looked like it was Christmas," Uncle Jake replied and they all laughed. "He helped out a lot, though. It was nice to have a partner." Daphne continued to ask more questions to which Uncle Jake replied happily. I, on the other hand, found my thoughts drifting elsewhere.

I kept thinking about what Uncle Jake had said about Puck. About how thoughtful and _helpful_ he had been. Was that even possible? I wasn't sure. The Puck that I had known had been anything, but helpful. He would throw water balloons at me and put spiders in my bed. He made me grow a monkey tail, for crying out loud!

But the Puck that Uncle Jake was describing was different. He described him the way someone would talk about a close friend. It seemed that Puck had left quite an impression on my uncle.

Could it possibly be true? Could Puck have possibly changes since I'd known him? I had definitely changed, so why couldn't I give Puck the benefit of the doubt and say he had changed as well? I'm sure it's possible, however unlikely.

 _You're talking about the boy who couldn't change in 4000 years,_ a voice in my head reminded me. _What makes you so sure he changed now?_ It was true, if he couldn't change in 4000 years, why would he be able to change in five years? It didn't make sense.

No, Puck was still the selfish, rude boy I had met all those years ago. The kind that was horribly mean to me and made sure that my life was awful. That is what he did best after all.

 _But was he really mean to me_? the voice in my head asked. I thought about the times he would leave 'gifts' in my bed and dunk me in water for his own amusement. But there was still a certain line that he never crossed. He never put my life in actual danger, just made it miserable. And the few times that I had been in trouble, hadn't he come to save me?

His jokes were just fun and games for him, but as soon as they came close to hurting or killing me, he stopped. Every. Single. Time.

Which meant all he wanted was to humiliate me, not hurt me. _What did that mean?_ I wasn't sure about that. All I knew was that I'm more confused than ever.

That was chapter 3! Yay!

(okay maybe that was tad too excited)

In any case, make sure to say whether you enjoyed this story or not and any ideas you have for the future. Favourite/follow the story, as well.

Until next time...


	4. The Dinner of Torture

Enjoy! ;)

The Dinner of Torture

I shut the car door with a loud bang and followed Daphne to the diner. We enter the busy diner, filled with people talking and waitresses rushing through the cramped tables. I look around the room, spying families in booths and kids with their friends in tables chatting.

"Welcome to Blue's Diner," a voice chirped from behind a small counter. "A table for five?"

"No, we're actually here with some people," Uncle Jake replied. "They should be around here somewhere…There they are."

I look to where Uncle Jake is pointing to see the rest of my family in a large table at the back. They must have arrived here before us. My eyes go immediately to Puck who is busy dumping salt and pepper onto the table. I watch as Pinocchio scolds him, and then Puck says something back that puts a look of horror on Pinocchio's face.

"You're the other part of that group?" the waitress asks and without waiting for a reply, sets off to the table. We all follow her, weaving between people and tables.

When we reach the table, I sit down as far as possible, settling in a seat between Granny Relda and Uncle Jake. The waitress hands out menus and disappears. I glance at mine, even though I already know what I'm going to get. It's just so I can have something to do other than think about Puck. I can't get the stupid boy out of my head. It's awful.

I keep wondering whether what Uncle Jake said about Puck was true. Could he have changed so far as to be kind and helpful? Perhaps even nice? It seemed unlikely, but stranger things have happened. I live in Ferryport Landing after all.

"Puck do you miss it?" I hear Daphne asking.

"Traveling around Europe?" Puck replied with a grin. "Yeah, of course."

"Well, I'm sure you're at least a little happy about being home," Mom joined in.

"Sure I'm happy, I've been going five years without a proper meal!"

"Why don't you feed him, Jacob?" Granny Relda scolds.

"I feed him," Uncle Jake protested.

Puck snorted, "His idea of food is sandwiches and boxed mac and cheese."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was supposed to be feeding the Queen of England."

"I need a lot of food," Puck replied. "I'm always hungry."

Uncle Jake snorted, "That I can agree on. He doesn't stop growing."

Puck glared at him, "It's not my fault I'm older. Blame in on Grimm." I glare at Puck as I feel my cheeks go red.

"It's not my fault," I complain.

"Sure, it is," Puck replied, waving a fork in my direction. "Who else would I have caught this 'puberty' virus from?" I sigh and slump in seat, there's no point in explaining to him.

"Anyway," Mom says, steering the conversation away from me, "we're all glad you're back."

"Not me," I mumbled under my breath, but no one hears me. Or perhaps everyone is just ignoring me.

"We all missed you and Jacob," Mom continued.

"I know you all must have been so incredibly sad to not be in my presence all the time," Puck said and I snort, trying to stop a fit of laughter. "But do not fear, I am back."

"You missed us, right?" Daphne asked.

"Of course, I missed you Marshmallow." He gave Daphne an affectionate pat on the head.

"And the rest of us?" Granny Relda asked, smiling kindly at the faerie.

"Yeah, yeah I missed all of you." Puck looked straight at me and smirked. "Most of all Sabrina."

I nearly choke on the water I've just sipped. I start coughing and it takes a few seconds before I can breathe properly again. Luckily, it seems that I'm not the only one who's shocked. My dad looks like he's about to strangle Puck and my mom is desperately trying to hold him back. Uncle Jake is shaking with laughter and Granny Relda and Mr. Canis look like their trying to hold it in.

I finally glance at Puck to see that he's smirking at the mess he's created. Typical.

"Why would you miss me, Faerie Boy?" I ask. "I certainly didn't miss you. In fact, it's been rather nice not having to see you for the past couple of years." It's a lie, but hopefully no one else can figure that out.

I watch as hurt flickers across his face, and I immediately feel awful. But then it disappears as he grins at me. "How could I not have missed you? I had to go a full five years without pranking someone! Whose life could I have humiliated? Made awful?"

I blow out a breath of air. _Of course this is why he missed me._ How foolish I had been of thinking that he might have actually cared that I wasn't around him.

Heat appears on my cheeks, but I refuse to feel embarrassed. I said I didn't miss him either, anyway. I think back to his face, at the hurt that had appeared when I said that. It wasn't fair. He couldn't feel hurt when I said the exact same thing that he had said to me.

Then why did I feel guilty?

"You had Uncle Jake," I point out.

"I can't prank him, he'd refuse to feed me!"

"True," Uncle Jake says. "It's the only reason we managed to be near each other for so long." Puck grins at him as the waitress returns to take our orders.

I order and collect my menu to hand back to the waitress and freeze. The waitress had paused by Pucks chair, standing unusually close for strangers. Puck looked relaxed as he chatted with her. I watch as he says something that makes the waitress shriek with high pitched laughter. My stomach drops and I feel suddenly queasy.

I know I should look away, but I don't. I watch as the waitress places a hand on Puck's shoulder when she's done laughing and replies to him. He gives a small chuckle and says something else. I watch and wait for him to dismiss her, but he doesn't. He also doesn't tell the waitress to remove her hand from his shoulder.

I watch and wait for it to happen, but it doesn't. The waitress comes even closer and leans down to whisper something in Puck's ear. I can't see what his face shows, but I'm positive he's smirking.

The waitress straightens up and walks around the table to collect the menus. I look around the table to see if anyone else saw what happened with Puck and the girl, but no one else seems to have noticed. Or perhaps no one cares but me.

When the waitress comes for my menu, I want to hit her on the head with it. Instead, I silently give it her, looking down at my napkin.

"I'm going to the washroom," I mumble, not bothering to see if anyone heard me and get up from my seat. I walk to the bathroom which luckily is just a single one. I lock myself in it and cross the short distance to the mirror.

What was Puck doing with that girl? Maybe he was helping her with something. A voice in my head scoffs. _With what_? it asks.

I feel foolish. I know what Puck was doing with that girl. He was _flirting_. And apparently good at it by the looks the girl was giving him. But why would the waitress want to flirt with Puck? Maybe he's hot, but once she actually talked to him she should have figured out that he's rude and childish.

But that's not what it looked like.

I knew it even though I wished to deny it. The girl liked Puck and for whatever reason Puck seemed to like that girl. But why did it bother me?

It shouldn't bother me. Who cares if Puck wants to flirt with every girl in Ferryport Landing? I certainly don't care. He can go ahead and sleep with all of them and I won't even bat an eye.

But the funny thing is, I know I'm lying. I, for whatever reason, care. I care that Puck is sweet to random girls whereas he calls me names. I care that he flirts with them and not me. I care that he sees them as worthy of his time whereas I am nothing more than a victim to taunt. I care most of all that it gets to me.

Because it shouldn't.

I shouldn't be feeling these things. I shouldn't be mad at Puck for talking to a waitress. I shouldn't want to hit the waitress for flirting at him. I certainly shouldn't feel jealous. Because there's nothing between Puck and me and there never was. It was just a stupid crush a million years ago and I should forget it ever existed. Just like Puck.

I unlock the door and stomp out the washroom and back to the table. I shove myself back into my seat, not looking at anyone at the table.

" _Liebling_ ," Granny Relda says to me, "I was starting to get worried you'd drowned yourself in there. I was going to send a search party!"

"I'm fine, Granny," I reply. Granny Relda frowns at me, seeing through my lie.

"Is everything okay?"

I plaster a fake smile on my face. "Yeah, everything is great. I'm really happy that Uncle Jake and Puck are home."

"Uh-huh," Granny Relda replied like she can see through my lie. Thankfully she doesn't push it. "Did you have a good day at school?"

I shrug, "I got a lot of homework."

"On the first day of school?" I nod glumly, thinking about the math questions I had to do for tomorrow.

"You go to school, Grimm?" Puck asks from down the table.

I slowly look over at him. At his wide green eyes and tousled blond hair. It's grown longer while he's been away, so it falls onto his forehead in messy curls. "Most people go to school instead of hunting magical objects," I say.

"Schools awful. You should quit."

I shrug, "I don't really think it's up to me."

"It's not," Dad says with a pointed look in my direction.

I answer a couple more of Granny Relda's questions, but it must be pretty clear I don't feel like talking because she stops asking. Soon the food comes and we all dig in. I make sure not to look at the waitress as she hands me my macaroni and cheese.

We all eat and chat and soon I find myself forgetting about Puck and joining in the conversation. It's so easy to laugh at Uncle Jakes jokes and tease Daphne that I'm smiling and happy by the end of the dinner. We all get up after dessert and head to the door.

"I forgot my coat," I tell my mother when we reach the door. I weave my way back to our table and collect my coat, slipping it on. As I head back to the door, I see that Puck has stopped beside it, talking to the waitress. She hands him a napkin, probably her number written on it.

I try not to feel jealous as I head toward them. "Grimm, hurry up," Puck calls to me and I increase my pace. As I reach Puck, ready to scold him for yelling across the room, he sticks out his foot and I trip.

I clumsily fall to the floor and to my embarrassment, stumble into a waiter. We both go toppling down, the drink's the waiter had been holding splashing onto us. One of the glasses breaks and glass goes everywhere. The conversation stops in the restaurant and everyone turns to look at us. Me and the waiter on the floor, Puck in silent giggles beside us.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," I stammer. I know my cheeks are flaming red as I stand up. Water and what I hope is cranberry juice stains my shirt. The waiter stands up as well and glares at me.

"It's fine," he grumbles and retrieves a mop behind the counter.

"I'm sorry," I mumble again and turn to the door. I smile sweetly at the still laughing Puck and grab him by the arm, dragging him out the door.

When we're alone on the street, I turn and glare at him. He's stopped laughing but looks amused. I growl and hit him on the chest with my hands.

"Ow, ow!" Puck says, but I think he's more amused than actually hurt. The thought makes me hit him harder, banging my fists on his chest.

"Why did you do that!" I yell. "It was so embarrassing."

"Aww, I was just having a little bit of fun. Don't be so serious, Grimm."

"That-was-not-fun," I reply, hitting his chest with each word. "What about that waiter? And look at my shirt."

"It was never that nice anyway." I stop and glare at Puck who has enough decency to wince. I continue my hitting until Puck grabs my wrists and pins them to his chest. I have a feeling it's more out of annoyance than actual pain.

We stay there for a couple second, my hands in Pucks against his chest, until I remember who I'm standing with and yank my hands from him. Without another glance at Puck, I turn around and march to the car.

I loved writing a jealous Sabrina. It was so much fun!

Review and such if you enjoyed and want more.

Until next time...


	5. Because You're Different

Chapter 5! Yay ;)

Enjoy!

Because You're Different

A couple days later I was sitting in math class, trying to listen to Mr. Jay explain some math concept. Unfortunately, I was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. This was the last block of the day and my tolerance for school was slowly diminishing.

I suppose it doesn't help that my mind is wandering to Puck. The irritating faerie has been nothing, but annoying these pasts few days. Ever since he had come back, it seemed he had made it his life mission to annoy me. He had always been like that, don't get me wrong, but did it have to be every single day?

I mean couldn't I have a break? Every time I confronted him, his response was: 'Need to make up for lost time', generally followed by a grin.

Everyone else in the house was no help either. I complained to my parents, Granny, Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake and anyone else who would listen, but they didn't do a thing. Apparently, my humiliation is funny to them.

It had put me in a bad mood for the following days, something Bella had been quick to pick up on. She had asked me so many times what was wrong, I eventually caved in and told her the truth. She knew a little about what Puck had put me through a couple years ago, but when I explained what he had done these past few days in detail and everyone's response, she had been horrified.

Clearly, she didn't know what it was like to have a big family. Which was true, she lived with her father.

"That's awful," she had said.

"I know," I had replied. "The spider in my bed I could have tolerated, but the goop that smelled of rotten eggs was unforgivable." Bella had just nodded sadly.

Now it was Friday and after a week of Puck, I was in an awful mood. I had snapped at several people today and had even been sent out into the hallway for disrupting the class. I sat in my seat, jiggling my legs up and down in anticipation for the bell.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait any longer for it went a couple seconds later. After quickly gathering my stuff and dashing out of the classroom to the busy hallway, I made my way to my locker. I collected some textbooks, dumping them into my bag in a rush and headed out the door. I couldn't get home fast enough.

"Hey Sabrina," a voice called from behind me as I stepped onto the pavement outside the school. Kids rushed around me, happy to be done with school for the week.

"Sabrina, wait up!" the voice called again.

I sighed and flipped around as a hand touched my shoulder. "What?"

"Jeez, sorry I said anything," Theo replied. I quickly changed my scowl into a small smile.

"Sorry," I replied. "If you knew the week I was having, you would understand."

Theo gave me an easy smile, "Nah, that's okay. We all have our bad days."

I gave an awkward head bob and asked, "So what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything over the weekend?" I blinked at him in surprise which seemed to make him nervous. "If you're busy or something that's cool, I was just curious…"

"No, I'm not busy." I mentally cringed, I'd made it sound like I would have been sitting home alone.

Theo smiled, "That's great. You want to get together on Saturday or something? We can watch a movie?"

"I don't think Ferryport Landing even has a movie theatre to be honest." His smiled dipped slightly. "But we can do something else. How about a tour? There's not much to see, but I can show you all the good food places and the one traffic light."

Theo laughed, "Sounds promising." I opened up my mouth to respond when a familiar chuckle made me stop. Slowly, I turned around to see Puck talking to two girls.

I marched up to him and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

One of the girls looked me up and down in disgust. The other just glared at me like I had insulted her. What was their problem? I glared at them in reply.

"You know her?" the taller of the girls asked Puck.

"Unfortunately," Puck replied with a grin and turned to me. "Hey, Grimm."

"Who is this?" Theo said from behind me. I turned to see him frowning at the still grinning Puck.

" _Who is this!_ " Puck said astonishment. "You don't know who I am?"

Theo shrugged, "Am I supposed to?"

"Well, yeah!" He turned to me. "You need to make less dumb friends."

"What?" Theo demanded.

I held up a hand to him before he could launch himself at Puck. "Ignore him. He insults everyone."

"What are you doing here, Grimm?" Puck asked.

"Me?" I could feel my temper rising, but I did nothing to stop it. "I go to school here, remember? What are you doing here?"

"I got bored, so I went out. That's when I ran into these pretty girls." I glanced at the girls again to see that they had flushed at Puck's compliment. It made me even madder.

"Have fun," I replied sarcastically. "I'm going home."

"Wait, I'll go with you. Let me just finish talking to…" He paused and looked at the girls.

"Kayla."

"Lindsay."

"Right, right. Kayla and Lindsay. I'll only be a moment."

"Going home," I said and turned around to head down the sidewalk with Theo.

"Come on Grimm, wait. They were just telling me about the party today." I freeze and slowly turn around.

"What?"

Puck grinned, pleased to have caught my attention. "You know the party that everyone's going to. You didn't tell me there was one." Because I wasn't going to it, but I wasn't going to say that.

"It's only for people who go to the school." It sounds lame, even to my own ears, but that's all I can come up with.

"Says who?" Lindsay snarls at me. _Seriously, what is her problem?_ "I invited him."

"Yeah, we want him there," Kayla chirps in.

Puck grins at them, "Of course you do. Who wouldn't?"

"Are you going?" Kayla asks me. I open my mouth, ready to say no, but I stop. I wasn't planning on going because it didn't seem fun, but I couldn't say that. Not in front of Puck and Theo and the rude girls. I already felt embarrassed, I didn't want to admit that my Friday plans had been sitting at home watching reality television with Daphne.

So I found myself saying, "Yeah, of course." The girls sneered at me, but I had already turned around in a hurry.

Theo quickly caught up to my brisk pace. "You're going tonight?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said apparently. You?"

Theo grinned at me. "Well now I am." He turned and walked away, leaving me dumbfounded on the sidewalk. What did that mean?

ooo0ooo

"Grimm, I said wait." I trudge to the house, ignoring Puck running up behind me. I nimbly jump over a puddle and continue without looking at him. The rain had been coming and going all week, much to my annoyance.

"And I said I was going without you, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but I figured you would wait."

"Why would I bother to do that?"

"Well, I am the trickster king after all. People would give up their life's earning just to catch a glimpse of me! You have the honour of being in presence all the time."

"Not sure how much of an 'honour' it is."

Puck ignored me and continued on, "Really you should be bowing down to me and feeding me food in skimpy little outfits."

I stop to glare at him, more surprised than angry.

Puck feigns innocence, "What? Just a thought."

I continue walking. "I would rather go to school for the rest of my life than bow down to you."

"That sounds rather awful. You sure you don't want to bow down to me? At least I'm a pretty face to look at."

I glanced at him and snorted which he seemed to take in offense. "It's funny how the school thing is looking more and more promising."

Puck grumbled and crossed him arms, walking straight into a puddle in the process. He glared at the water as if it had somehow insulted him.

I look at him in amusement as his pink wings sprout from his back and he flies out of the puddle. I watch as he does a little flip in the air before landing beside me.

"Get rid of them," I demand. "What if someone sees?"

Puck shrugs, "It will be fine. Besides, I got irritated with walking in puddles."

"You could just avoid them."

Puck grinned at her, "But what fun would that be?" Instead of replying, I continue to tread along, now with Puck flying beside me.

"Where were we?" he asks. "Oh right, we were discussing the skimpy outfit you will be wearing when you feed me."

I gaped at Puck. "I never agreed to that."

"You said you'd rather go to school than bow down to me. You never said anything about the feeding and the outfits."

"I didn't realise you were serious." I continue to gape at Puck like a fish, still astonished that we were having this conversation. We certainly didn't have this type of conversation when I was 11.

Puck winked at me, "I'm always serious."

I snort in reply. "I would never do that."

Puck pouted at me. "Never? Because that's a very big word."

"Yup, never. I would go to school for eternity than do that."

Puck gasped and placed a hand to his chest as if I had physically wounded him. "You hurt me deeply with such harsh words."

I roll my eyes at his dramatics. "You'll get over it."

"How about a renegotiation? You don't have to feed me. Just prance around in front of me in an outfit."

"You're disgusting."

"Come on Grimm, I had to try."

"Well, why don't you ask Kayla or Lindsay? They seem like they'd be perfectly happy in doing that." I try to keep the jealousy out of my tone and make it seem like I'm mocking him.

Puck frowns, "Who are they?"

I roll my eyes, "The girls you were talking to like ten minutes earlier."

Puck grins, "Right, right. But that would be to easy."

I lift an eyebrow, "And I'm not?"

"Nah, you're harder. You would never do that for a guy, even a king like me. You're just not like other girls."

What did that mean? How was I not like other girls? Because I didn't throw myself at Puck or other guys? I didn't see how it made me not like other girls.

I was quiet the rest of the walk home and Puck didn't say anything else. I spent the time contemplating what Puck said. For whatever reason I felt like Puck was saying there was something wrong with me. I knew he probably didn't mean that, but still.

Why was I so different to him?

'Kay, so that was chapter 5! Sorry about the lame title for the chapter; I really couldn't think of anything. Oh well...

Until next time...


End file.
